Deles
by Babi Prince
Summary: A emoção de voltar para casa. R/Hr. POV Rose Weasley.


**Deles**

_Para Juh_

- Seja bem-vinda à Inglaterra!

E ali estava ela, de volta à sua terra natal.

A principal sensação devia ser a de alívio, de pertencimento.

Empurrava suas malas pelas filas do aeroporto, observando a diversidade de cores de cabelos – como era confortável lembrar que ali havia castanhos, loiros e ruivos! – e pegando fragmentos de conversas alheias.

- A que horas papai vai chegar?  
- Estou com sono, aquelas cadeiras eram uma porcaria.

- Quase esqueci de religar meu celular.

Rose queria responder ao que as pessoas à sua volta falavam. Quis dizer à garotinha que também esperava por seu pai. Quis concordar sobre o desconforto das cadeiras do avião. E sentiu uma vontade enorme de pedir para ver o celular do trouxa atrás de si na fila.  
Mas conteve-se.

Apenas sorriu. As pessoas à sua volta falavam inglês. Só inglês. E britânico!  
Depois de um ano estudando mandarim e frequentando a Academia de Magia de Xiao Chao, em Taiwan, Rose finalmente voltava a ouvir seus conterrâneos.

Ela devia sentir alívio, mas o que sentia era estranheza.  
Passou por uma parede de vidro e viu alguns jardins na parte externa do aeroporto. Era primavera na Inglaterra e as flores estavam maravilhosas. Havia orquídeas, jasmines, lírios e petúnias, rodeadas de dentes-de-leão. A primavera em Taiwan era bonita, mas não tinha o mesmo encanto.  
E, ainda assim, faltava algo a Rose.  
Ela entrou no saguão do aeroporto e começou a procurar.

Lembrava-se de algo que sua mãe dissera no seu primeiro retorno de Hogwarts.

_Você vai sempre reconhecer o tom de ruivo dos Weasley. É aquele que faz seu coração disparar._

Se lembrava da frase, mas não da voz da mãe. Fazia tanto tempo! E aquela frase nunca lhe causara impacto. Talvez, sendo a mãe fosse apaixonada por um Weasley, aquele método só funcionasse com ela. Talvez, se aquela regra se aplicasse a Rose, ela enfartaria sempre que se olhasse no espelho.  
_ Mas Rose estava errada.  
_ Primeiramente porque achou que não reconheceria a voz da mãe. Mas o que a fez virar-se para a esquerda, animada, foi justamente uma frase comum, dita num tom entediado:

- Sim, eu tenho certeza de que este é o portão certo!  
Primeiro, veio só a voz. E aquela multidão se atropelando à sua frente.  
E então, ela viu. Viu os cabelos ruivos que fizeram seu coração disparar. Ela estava errada quanto àquilo também.

Seus pais estavam de costas, Ron checando incansavelmente o painel eletrônico com informações sobre os voos, Hermione se esticando para tentar enxergar mais além. Eles discutiam algo sobre procurarem no lugar errado. Uma discussão em voz baixa e irritada, mas que não levava a lugar algum. Nenhum dos dois movia um músculo para buscar Rose em outro lugar. Ela sabia que eles não estavam brigando de verdade. Nunca estavam. As mãos de ambos entrelaçadas, com os dedos frouxos, mas que nunca se desencostavam, comprovava isso.  
Quem a viu primeiro foi Hugo, que acabara de sentar no chão, entediado com a espera. Ele não sorriu, pulou ou correu quando viu a irmã. A puberdade não permitia. Em vez disso, puxou duas vezes a saia da mãe e, após atrair sua atenção, apontou.  
As lágrimas que Rose não sabia que estivera segurando começaram a rolar quando viu o buquê de flores na mão do pai – rosas brancas, provavelmente colhidas do jardim de tia Ginny. As suas favoritas.  
Enquanto corria para sua família, Rose percebeu o que estivera lhe faltando. Não adiantaria ouvir inglês se não fosse nas vozes deles. Não adiantaria ver cabelos coloridos se não fossem os deles. Nem mesmo a primavera teria qualquer encanto sem aquelas flores colhidas para ela com tanto amor.

Foi quando ela percebeu que não sentira falta da Inglaterra, não era para lá que ela voltava. As saudades eram de Ron e Hermione – ela pertencia a eles, só a eles.

* * *

Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Outsiders Inside 3.0 (Primavera) do Fórum 6V e para o VIII Mini-Challenge Ron/Hermione.  
Também uma homenagem à minha amiga Juh, num mundo tão distante e tão diferente.


End file.
